Runaway Love
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: Sasuke is raped by Itachi Naruto's foster father beats him & Sakura is pregnant See what happens as these three teens decide to runaway from their problems.Warnings inside. Based on the song Runaway Love Ludacris Mary J. Blige
1. Intro Sasuke

Hey Peeps this is my first Naruto fanfiction on FFNet so plz no flames. this is a yaoi so no likey no readey thanks great plz love my fic

* * *

Runaway Love Introduction 

Sasuke's POV

"Stop Itachi!" Sasuke said tears streaming down his cheeks as he squirmed and tried to get free of the older man's grip. Unfortunately, the more Sasuke squirmed under him the more he thrust. Sasuke cried out in pain. Itachi leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke's to silence his cries.

"Shh, little brother. Just enjoy it." He whispered into Sasuke's ear feeling the boy tense under him. He began rubbing his left nipple slowly watching as Sasuke closed his eyes against the thrusts of his hips. Itachi could feel himself coming close to his climax so he began to thrust harder.

"Ah! Itachi stop it please." Sasuke pleaded squeezing his eyes shut against hot tears. The pain was immense and he felt like he was going to die. Suddenly Itachi slowed to a stop and the older man collapsed on top of the boy spilling thick hot liquid in a pool between their legs. Itachi lifted his head and pressed his lips against Sasuke's again and then rolled of the bed.

"You were even better tonight little brother." He said as he walked out the bedroom door chuckling.

Sasuke sat up with his back resting on the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. He let out a small whimper and cried himself to sleep again for the fifth time that week.

The Next Day

The sun shone through the window stirring the sleeping boy. He turned over onto his back, rubbed his eyes, and sat up. His usually pale face was red and splotchy and his eyes were red and puffy. He felt his pillow. It was wet again. He stood up, walked to the bathroom and hurriedly went through his morning routine. He dressed, slipped on his sandals and rushed out the door to the bridge where Naruto, Sakura, and (hopefully) Kakashi-sensei would be waiting.

When Sasuke got there he noticed that Naruto was sitting with his back against the sides of the bridge staring at nothing in particular rubbing at some very painful looking cuts and bruises on his arms and Sakura looked especially unhappy and was holding her stomach as she sat with her back against a big tree.

He walked over to where Naruto sat and lightly kicked his foot.

"What the hell do you want, Sasuke-teme?" he snapped rather irritably. He glared at Sasuke for a minute and then turned back to whatever was so very interesting in the distance.

"What did you do to yourself, dobe?" He asked allowing a little bit of concern slip into his voice.  
"Nothing. What does it matter to you anyway?" he said never turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"It doesn't, I was just asking." Sasuke said. Feeling defeated he walked over to where Sakura was sitting.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun, I just have a stomachache that's all." She said turning to him and smiling.

"Are you…" Sasuke was interrupted by the poof of their very late teacher.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said using one of his cheesy excuses.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, can we just get on with training already?" Naruto said stomping ahead, shoving his hand into his pockets. Kakashi gave him a pitied glance before instructing the others to follow.

When they got to the training ground Kakashi sparred with Naruto and Sasuke waited since Sakura seemed to hurt to spar. After a while they switched and Naruto sat out and Sasuke sparred with Kakashi. Then Naruto sparred with Sasuke.

"Naruto why is your face and your hands all cut and bruised?" Sasuke said easily blocking a wildly thrown punch from Naruto.

"It's nothing, Sasuke-teme." Naruto answered back ducking from a kick from Sasuke.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Sasuke asked kicking Naruto hard in the stomach.

"Why do you want to know so bad anyways?" Naruto asked looking very irritated by Sasuke's prying.

"I just want to know. Now tell me, or else." Sasuke said punching Naruto in the face.

"Fine," Naruto said rubbing his face. "I got into a fight with a bunch of your fangirls still mad about that meaningless, totally accidental kiss five years ago. Are you happy now? I told you. Now leave me alone, dammit." Naruto said punching Sasuke in the gut and sending him flying. He walked away with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Ok I think that's enough for today guys. Go home and get some rest." Kakashi said getting up from where he had been sitting reading "Icha Icha Paradise". Sakura got up, still holding her stomach, and walked away, leaving Sasuke there alone.

'I don't want to leave. This is the only place I feel safe, away from…him.' Sasuke thought as he reluctantly went home.

At His House

Sasuke ran through the front door, dashed up the stairs, and locked his door. He picked up a bag that he usually took on overnight missions and packed with a few clothes as fast as he could. Suddenly he heard knocking at his door.

"Little brother, its that time again. Are you ready?" Itachi drawled in a drunken tone. He had obviously had too much of a good time with Kisame and the others tonight.

Sasuke could hear Itachi banging against the door trying to break it down. He opened his window, climbed on the sill, and just as Itachi broke down the door he jumped out of the window and took off running to the clearing.

When he got to the clearing he was surprised to see a very bloody looking Naruto and a very distraught Sakura.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and tapped his foot. The boy stirred and he looked up weakly.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm running away." Sasuke said calmly.


	2. Intro Naruto

This is the second part of my fic. this isn't a song fic but it is based on that song. Any way this is Naruto's POV of the story. Any way on with the story. This is a continuation of the Intro.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. I am not doing this to get money.

* * *

Runaway Love Introduction

Naruto's POV

Naruto walked up to a small slate headstone. It read, 'Nara Shikamaru'. He knelt down in front of it and placed a single wilted flower in front of it.

"Hey lazy ass. How is it in heaven or wherever you are? I'm doing pretty good down here with my missions and all. Sasuke doesn't hate me as much anymore I don't think, and people have started to respect me a little. I hope that life wherever you are isn't as bad of a drag as life was down here for you." he said his voice cracking.

Naruto looked around at the empty cemetery. He had come alone as usual to visit his best friend's grave. He had died two years ago on a mission to the sand village. He still remembered that day well.

**Flashback Begins**

"Hey Naruto, we better hurry up or some lame patrol is going to find us." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, lazy ass." Naruto said jogging to catch up with Shikamaru.

"Do you have the scroll? It would be a total waste if we came all this way and you forgot the scroll. Then we'd get yelled at and have to come back and that would be a total drag." Said Shikamaru looking up at the sky.

"Yea, yea, I have the stupid scroll ok. Its right he…" suddenly a large tree fell right in there path and another one behind them. They turned around to see two sand nin.

"These are the ones we were told to look for. Get 'em!" the first sand nin yelled. Both started running for the two boys. Naruto jumped up into a tree to avoid a punch and then did his shadow clone jutsu. Five shadow clone Narutos popped up and began attacking the sand nin.

Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to capture the sand nin he was fighting and seeing as the sand nin had no weapon holster on his leg Shikamaru made quick work of him.

By this time all the Naruto clones had been defeated and Naruto was fighting the sand nin hand to hand. The nin knocked Naruto to the ground about five feet away and began to make hand signals. Shikamaru saw this and realized that Naruto would be unable to dodge or block the powerful sand jutsu. The sand nin said something and sand began to swirl around him in a menacing way. The sand suddenly stopped swirling around the nin and shot out in Naruto's direction. Shikamaru saw this and ran to jump in front of it.

"No! Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled sitting up and realizing what Shikamaru meant to do but it was too late. Shikamaru was caught in the sand. A loud crunch was heard and Shikamaru screamed out in pain. The sand began to disappear and Shikamaru's limp body lay on the ground.

Naruto ran up to him, knelt down, and cried out. "Damn you, lazy ass. I said to stop." Naruto said tears streaming down his tan face. He held the other boy in his arms and cried.

"Naruto…you've…got…to…take the…scroll…back to…Kon…Konoha…quickly." Shikamaru said in a small whisper.

"Shika, don't die, please. I cant do this without you." Naruto said shoulders shuddering with sadness.

"You…have…to. Naruto…you have…to…Konoha…needs…you. Do…it…for…me" Shikamaru said closing his eyes. His chest rose and fell for the last time.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIKAMARU!!!!!" Naruto yelled into the air tears falling from his eyes. The Kyuubi's chakra swirled around him. His eyes turned red and his nails turned to razor sharp claws. He laid the boy down on the ground and charged the sand nin.

With the Kyuubi's chakra swirling around him Naruto attacked the sand nin. He slashed blindly at the nin taking out all his anger on him. The sand nin tried to fight back but was quickly killed by Naruto. The Kyuubi's chakra quickly disappeared and Naruto was left breathless and crying.

Naruto dug a hole and buried Shikamaru. Then he traveled back to Konoha and delivered the scroll telling them simply that Shikamaru had died and not giving any details on why and how he died.

**Flashback Ends**

"Dammit, lazy ass. Why'd you have to step in and protect me? It would have been better if I had died." Naruto yelled into the sky tears falling down his face.

He slumped over and cried. After a while he fell asleep. The sun had set before he finally woke up.

"Damn. He's going to literally kill me." Naruto said standing up and running out of the cemetery to his house.

When he got there he heard glass breaking and cursing. He slowly walked to the door and opened it cautiously.

"There you are. Where the hell have you been?" a husky voice yelled at him as he walked in.

"I was at the cemetery visiting Shika's grave. I must have lost track of time. I'm really sorry. Please don't hit me." Naruto said as he slowly approached the person the voice belonged to.

"You lost track of time. Sure. You just want to cause more fucking trouble for me don't you? Dammed kid, you're going to wish you were never fucking born when I'm done with you." Said a large man with dark eyes and long red hair.

The man walked up to Naruto and punched him in the face. He kicked him in the stomach and threw the glass pint he had in his hand down on Naruto's head. Naruto fell to the floor unconscious blood seeping through his short blonde locks. The man continued to kick and hit him until he felt that Naruto had been punished enough.

Naruto woke up in an hour and dragged himself to his room and lay down in his bed. He cried himself to sleep for the 6th time that week.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes. It was Monday morning and he had to get to the bridge on time. He struggled out of bed still sore from the brutal beating he had received last night.

He went through his morning routine and went downstairs to the kitchen. He checked to make sure his stepfather (A/N: He is the one who was beating Naruto before and I still haven't decided on a name for him) wasn't in there and he grabbed a breakfast bar and dashed out of the room. Unfortunately, he ran right into his stepfather.

"Where the hell are you going with my food? I bought that for me not you. Get your own dammed food." He yelled snatching the bar away from Naruto and punching him in the stomach. Naruto doubled over and slumped to the floor in pain. Just then there was a knock on the door. Naruto's stepfather went to answer it.

"Uh…Hello is Naruto ready?" asked Kakashi-sensei from outside the door.

"I'm not letting him go today. I want him to stay home with me today." Naruto's stepfather said with a fake smile. Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, turned around and disappeared. Naruto's stepfather closed the door behind him and scowled at Naruto.

"Damn kid, you've even got your stupid teacher coming to find out if you're ok. Are you telling people that I'm a bad parent?" he said frowning and walking closer to Naruto.

He picked Naruto up by his shirt and shook him. "Well dammit, are you?" he said again.

"No, no I haven't said anything about you to anyone. I just told them that I kept getting beat up by gangs on the street so Kakashi-sensei offered to escort me to the bridge this morning." Naruto said tears streaming down his face.

His stepfather threw him at the wall and walked away. Naruto slumped to the ground as another gash opened in the back of his head. He got up slowly and walked out the door to the bridge.

**At The Bridge**

When Naruto got to the bridge Sakura was the only one there. She looked pretty sick but Naruto was too weak to think about it and he sat down on the bridge leaning against the rail.

Then Sasuke arrived. He looked more dismal than usual. He walked past Naruto and lightly tapped him on the foot.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke-teme?" he snapped. He was very irritated that Sasuke finally showed concern about him when he couldn't tell him the truth no matter how much he wanted to.

"What did you do to yourself, dobe?" Sasuke said with a little concern in his voice.

"Nothing. What does it matter to you anyway?" Naruto said his heart ripping at the concern in Sasuke's voice knowing that he couldn't truthfully ease that concern.

"It doesn't, I was just asking." Sasuke said walking away looking sad. He went and sat down next to Sakura and began talking to her. Suddenly there was a poof signaling the arrival of their very non-punctual teacher.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said using one of his cheesy excuses.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, can we just get on with training already?" Naruto said stomping ahead, shoving his hand into his pockets. He didn't feel like sitting around waiting. The others finally began to follow and they got to the training ground.

When they got there Kakashi sparred with Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura, who was feeling to sick to spar, sat down and watched.

"Naruto, are you ok? You have a lot of cuts on your arms and I could have sworn that when you were sitting down I saw something that looked like dried blood in your hair." Kakashi asked dodging a blow from Naruto.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Naruto said suddenly throwing punches and kicks faster so he didn't have to ask anymore questions.

After their spar was done, Sasuke sparred with Kakashi. Naruto sat against a tree trunk and closed his eyes.

Then it was his turn to spar with Sasuke.

"Naruto why is your face and your hands all cut and bruised?" Sasuke said easily blocking a wildly thrown punch from Naruto.

"It's nothing, Sasuke-teme." Naruto answered back ducking from a kick from Sasuke.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Sasuke asked kicking Naruto hard in the stomach.

"Why do you want to know so bad anyways?" Naruto asked very irritated by Sasuke's prying.

"I just want to know. Now tell me, or else." Sasuke said punching Naruto in the face.

"Fine," Naruto said rubbing his face. "I got into a fight with a bunch of your fangirls still mad about that meaningless, totally accidental kiss five years ago. Are you happy now? I told you. Now leave me alone, dammit." Naruto said punching Sasuke in the gut and sending him flying. He walked away with his fists clenched at his sides.

Naruto could hear Kakashi saying that they could all go home in the distance. He knew he would have to go home soon or he would get into more trouble with his stepfather.

Remembering that his stepfather would be out at the bar very late that night he dashed home. When he got to the house he went into his room and grabbed a bag and stuffed a bunch of clothes into it. He grabbed a picture of his father, the Yondaime, and ran out of the house.

He kept in the shadows moving very slowly so as not to draw attention to himself. Feeling safe when he got to the market place he began walking fast. Suddenly he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground and looked up into his stepfathers cloudy eyes.

"What the hell? Naruto is that you? What the hell are you doing here you should be home." He said frowning deeper and deeper with every word.

"I uh was uh just about to go shopping for a present for…" Naruto was interrupted by a sharp pain in his arm. His stepfather had taken a knife and slashed Naruto deeply on the arm. The cut started bleeding profusely. His stepfather slashed him equally as deep on his other arm and then slashed him across his chest and kicked him in the stomach. Naruto doubled over in pain and slumped to the ground in a bloody mess. Suddenly it started to rain.

"Damn kid, I'm going home. Don't come home looking look that I don't want you tracking blood through my house." His stepfather said kicking him one more time and then walking away.

Naruto tried to get up but couldn't. He began to sob. He sat there in the rain for a while waiting for his strength to return.

When he felt strong enough to get up and walk he walked to the bridge and slumped down onto the bridge and fell asleep.

He was awakened by Sasuke tapping his foot. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke standing over him and Sakura (who was unusually fat around the middle) sitting by a tree.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?" he asked weakly looking into Sasuke's dark pupils.

"I'm running away." Sasuke said calmly.

"Me too." Naruto said looking into the distance.


	3. Inro Sakura

Hey peeps!!! Suki-chan's back with an update. thank you all for the reviews they fill my heart with happiness.

**mydarkerside:** you'll find out all about those things later in the story so don't worry I'll get to that part soon

**silversnow10:** no this is not going to be a threesome i dont like threesomes especially SasuSakuNaru ones (no offense to people who do like threesomes their just not my thing.)

* * *

Runaway Love – Sakura POV 

"_No Sakura! I will not go out with you!" _

"_Why? Why not?"_

"_Because…I love Naruto, not you."_

Over and over again, the painful scene from earlier that day played over and over again in her mind. She let the new set of tears fall down her face as she downed her 15th drink of the night.

"Damn Naruto, damn him to hell. This is all his fault." She yelled at no one in particular in her drunken haze. "Why did Sasuke have to pick him over me?"

Suddenly she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She jumped up from the bar stool she was sitting on and stumbled to the bathroom at the back of the bar. Slumping over the toilet she released the contents of her 15 drinks and the bar snacks she had eaten in a liquid chunky mess in the toilet. She laid her aching head down on the cool toilet seat and cried.

"You're crying. Why?" asked a soft voice behind her.

"Wha…what…who's there?" she asked lifting her head in fear.

"Shhh…you're crying. Why are you crying?" said the voice. A soft hand gently brushed away the tears from her cheeks. She looked up to see milky white orbs looking down at her with compassion and something else she couldn't describe.

"N…Ne…Neji-san…"

"Shhh…don't cry Sakura-chan…I can make it all feel better." Neji whispered into her ear making her shiver.

He stood up and pulled her up with him and guided her out of the bathroom and out of the bar. He took her to his apartment (ok I don't know if he lives in a separate house, an apartment or the Hyuuga clan main house so in this fic he lives in an apartment.) He dragged her up to his room and then shoved her onto the bed.

"N…Neji-san…w…w…wait…don't…mmmhhh" she was interrupted as Neji climbed on top of her and crushed his lips against hers. She moaned into the kiss as their tongues clashed. She shivered and moaned as cold hands made there way under her shirt and ghosted over her heated skin.

"You always wanted that jerk Sasuke over me." Neji breathed kissing his way down her jaw up to her ear. "I bet he can't you scream like I can." He whispered in her ear slowly running his tongue over the edge of her ear.

"Ahhhh…N…Neji-san. You…we…can't do this…ahhhhh…" she tried to protest.

Neji didn't comply. Instead he lifted her shirt over her head and tied it around her writsts above her head.

"There now stay still. This will be fun, I promise." He said before removing his own shirt.

1 Month Later

Sakura woke up and ran to the bathroom and emptied out her stomach. This was the third time that week that she woke up throwing up. Her mother walked into the room and patted her back trying to sooth her.

"Honey are you ok? I think you should go to the hospital and get checked out. Come on back to bed. We'll leave at 3:00 or so." Her mom said guiding her to her bed. She tucked Sakura in and placed a bowl by her bed just in case before leaving the room.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura whispered before dozing off into a fitful sleep.

3:23 at the hospital

"Haruno-sama the doctor is ready to see you now." Said a quiet nurse.

"Come on Sakura we'd better not keep the doctor waiting." Sakura's mother said as she guided Sakura' s thin form to the office.

"Haruno-sama? Do you mind waiting in the waiting room while I do some tests on Sakura-chan? Thank you." Said the doctor as she ushered Sakura into the office.

Mrs. Haruno sat down in the seat outside of the office and waited.

Half an hour later

"Haruno-sama, you may see your daughter now." Said the nurse with a pitied look on her face. Mrs. Haruno walked into the small room in which Sakura was in as the doctor walked out.

When she walked in she saw Sakura sitting on the bed sobbing lightly. She walked up to her and embraced her shivering body as it was racked with sobs.

"I'm pregnant." the pink haired girl said as her body was racked with another surge of tears and sobs. Her gaped at her looking horrified. Her face flashed from anger to disgust and then back to anger.

"If you're old enough to get yourself pregnant then you're old enough to get yourself a job, an apartment, and out of my damn house. Stupid whore." she said shaking with anger. She stomped out of the room and to the elevator.

Sakura's body shook with new tears and sobs at her mother's reaction. She slowly got off of the bed and stood up walking to the door. She wiped her face and walked to the elevator and out of the building.

She walked to the Hyuuga compound and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered the door.

"May I please see Neji-san?" Sakura asked the lady before stepping in to the house and removing her shoes. She followed the woman to a small room. They entered the room and was told to sit an wait. The woman left the room quietly.

"Yes Haruno-chan?" Neji asked as he walked into the room. Upon seeing her tear streaked eyes he ran to her side and sat next to her trying to console her. She shoved him away in anger.

"Don't touch me. I have something to tell you." she said standing up.

"Ok what is it?" Neji asked nervously, nothing good ever came from a girl saying she needed to tell him something.

"I...I'm...pregnant." she said softly. Neji's eyes widened and he gaped at her.

"W...What? No you can't be pregnant. I can't deal with this. Get out! Now!" he said changing from shock to anger. Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. She felt as if she was being torn apart. She left the room, got her shoes, and then left the house.

As she walked to her house she saw Naruto and Sasuke walking to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop together. The millions of pieces of her heart broke into another million pieces each at seeing the usually emotionless raven haired boy smile at the blonde. She began to cry and ran to her house as fast as she could.

When she got to her house, she noticed that all of her things were strewn around her front yard. She dropped to her knees and sobbed so hard that her body shook violently.

After a few minutes of sobbing she collected herself and began to gather her things up and put them in the bag that was lying underneath the window of the house. When all of her things were packed up she sighed and headed to Konoha Park and lay down on one of the benches using her bag as a pillow. Soon she fell into a fitful sleep.

Next Morning

Sakura woke up sore from sleeping on a park bench all night and sick to her stomach because of morning sickness. She turned her head and emptied out her stomach. Then she remembered that she had training at the bridge today and quickly got up. She went behind one of the trees and changed her clothes (A/N: Ew she didnt take a bath. she must stink. sorry i really dont like sakura. anyway plz continue on with the story and ignore the crazy yaoi fangirl writing it X 3) She began to walk in the direction of the bridge.

When she got to the bridge she saw that she was early and she sat down by a tree. A few minutes later a tired looking Naruto sat down on the bridge resting his back against the rail. He looked rather beat up and sad.

Then Sasuke arrived. She felt a pang of jealousy as he tapped his foot and asked him what had happened to him with genuine concern. When he was denied an answer from Naruto he walked up to her.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He said sitting next to her.

Nothing Sasuke-kun, I just have a stomachache, is all." she said turning to him and smiling. Even though he could easily be blamed for falling in love with that blonde idiot and causing her all this grief which lead to her being pregnant she still couldn't find fault in him.

"Are you..." Sasuke was interupted by a pop, signalling the arrival of their very late teacher.

"Sorry I'm late guts I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said using one of his cheesy excuses.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, can we just get on with training already?" Naruto huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and stomping off towards the training grounds. Kakashi looked at him with a look of pity in his eyes, and Sasuke looked at him with genuine worry and sadness. They followed him to the clearing.

Once in the clearing Sakura sat down by a tree and complained that she didn't feel well enough to train.

First Naruto sparred with Kakashi, then Sasuke sparred with Kakashi, then Kakashi had them spar with one another. After a few well thrown or dodged kicks and punches Naruto yelled, "Now leave me alone, dammit!" and punched Sasuke in the gut sending him flying. Naruto stomped off fuming.

"Ok I think that's enough for today guys. Go home and get some rest." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura stood up and walked away holding her stomach protectively.

She went to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and with the last bit of her money she bought herself a bowl of ramen since she hadn't eaten in a day. When she was finished it had already gotten dark and begun to rain. She ran to Konoha Park, grabbed her bag off the bench and ran to the bridge.

When she got to the bridge she sat down under a tree and rested for a while holding her stomach which she noticed had grown slightly. She closed her eyes and silently cried pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face in them.

Half an hour later she spotted a bloody looking Naruto walking over to the bridge before collapsing onto the ground and curling up near to the rail and falling asleep. She looked at him in disgust. He had probably gotten into another fight because of his big mouth. 'Oh well, nothing for me to worry about' she thought before falling asleep as well.

She was awoken by footsteps. She opened her eyes and there standing in front of Naruto was Sasuke. She heard the blonde ask him what he was doing. She glared at him. 'How dare he ask Sasuke what he was doing. Sasuke had as much right to be there as he did.' she thought. What Sasuke said next surprised her.

"I'm running away." he said in a soft voice. Then she realized something.

She was running too.

* * *

Yes sakura's pov is done. hmm. well ive got nothing to say right now so bye. 

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Running

Hey its me Mitsuki-chan again. hmm...umm...er... ahhhhh!!! ive got nothing to say. :( oh well love my story thanks.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hokage-sama, we were able to locate the missing chuunin, but they evaded our attack and even managed to injure some of our anbu black ops." said a jounin.

"Well continue looking. That is all you are dismissed." said a woman with light blonde hair and an enormous bust. Her face was twisted into a worried frown. She sat back in her chair and sighed. Suddenly there was a poof and Kakashi appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama, we have reason to believe that the three chuunin Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura all ran away. At Sasuke's house we found, in his bedroom, that the bed was a stained with blood and semen, indicating that the Uchiha had been raped several times in the past two years. We tested the semen and turned out to be Itachi's. The S-class missing nin must have snuck into Konoha and raped Sasuke on many occasion.

"At Naruto's house we found the place full of beer bottles and cigarette buds all over the place. There were bloods stains everywhere and it was all Naruto's blood. Naruto's foster father was passed out on the floor when we arrived at the house. He was arrested and is being charged with physical abuse and uncontrolled alcoholism (I'm not sure if you can get arrested for that XD)

"Sakura's house was the worst case emotionally. Her mother said that Sakura had gotten herself pregnant and that she had kicked her out for good. She has no idea where she is now. Apparently she keeps a diary which was found under her mattress on her bed. She said that she was sort of date raped by Neji Hyuuga while drunk. He is being charged with rape and drinking while underage. That is all." Kakashi said and then disappeared with a poof.

Tsunade, the hokage, stood up wearily and looked out of the window sadly. "Why? Why do people do these things. Those three may have been my strongest chuunin but they were still kids." she said sadly looking out onto the horizon.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. Sakura was by a tree throwing up again, and Naruto was asleep a few feet away from him. He stood up and walked over to where Sakura was vomiting and began to rub her back for her soothingly.

"Morning Sakura-chan. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"A lot better this morning, Sasuke-kun." she said as she raised her head, wiped her mouth and smiled.

"Well that's good to hear. I'll go wake up Naruto and we can start moving again." Sasuke said walking towards the sleeping blonde.

Sasuke used his foot to lightly tap Naruto's sleeping form. Suddenly Naruto sat up and squeaked in terror at Sasuke's foot. Seeing the terror in Naruto's eyes made Sasuke flinch because it reminded him of himself and the many nights that his eyes carried that look.

"Calm down, Naruto. No one is going to hurt you. It's just me, Sasuke." Sasuke said softly so as not to scare the sensitive boy. In the past two weeks that they had been traveling together Sasuke had learned that the obnoxious bubbly blonde that the village had grown to hate was just a mask and that underneath that mask was a scared boy with no one to help him.

Sasuke knelt down and began to stroke Naruto's arm lovingly as Naruto began to calm down. This angered Sakura and she vowed that she would protect her Sasuke-kun from the evil Naruto.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Sakura said causing Naruto to look over at her and Sasuke to stop stroking his arm. 'Ahh that's better, Sasuke's attention is on me now.'

"Morning Sakura-chan. Are you feeling better today?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"Oh yea just a little morning sickness is all. I'm fine now." She answered sweetly. She walked over to where the were sitting and sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke visibly flinched at the pink haired girl's closeness.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sasuke stood up. "I'm going to go look for food. I'll be back." And with that he jumped into a tree and left. Naruto stood up and began to walk to the edge of the forest.

"Stay away from my Sasuke." Sakura said just low enough for him to hear her. He turned around in shock at her tone and she glared at him and stalked off.

Naruto felt hurt. Yes, he like Sasuke but no one knew except Kyuubi and even though he liked Sasuke he wasn't about to try anything knowing that Sakura liked him. He ignored it and walked into the woods to look for fire wood.

—

Naruto was exhausted. They had been walking all day and he hadn't eaten anything. They couldn't stop because if they did the Anbu search teams would catch them.

"We'll stop at the next clearing and make out camp." Sasuke said from up ahead. Naruto looked at him and quickly turned away feeling Sakura's death glare burning a hole into his back. He had heeded her words and stayed away from Sasuke as best he could but she still seemed to be mad at him.

"I'll go ahead and scout out a…ugh." Naruto fell to the ground with a poisoned kunai in his back. Sasuke looked up and gasped. Then he turned to Sakura.

"RUN, SAKURA!!!!!!" he screamed before running up to Naruto and trying to drag him away. Suddenly another poisoned kunai flew in front of his face. He looked up and…

* * *

Thank you for waiting for this update. Luv yall and review or else ill sick Sasuke on you. kisses 


	5. Captured

Suki-chan here to say that i'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating as soon as i'd planned but i will be updating a lot more since i have spring break so, Gomen! (_bows)_ Now on with the story.

* * *

"_RUN, SAKURA!!!!!!" he screamed before running up to Naruto and trying to drag him away. Suddenly another poisoned kunai flew in front of his face. He looked up and…_

"Hello little brother," Itachi said sneering. "so nice to see you."

"Sasuke! Help me!" Sakura screamed as she was being held by Kisame, Itachi's Akatsuki partner.

"Shut her up Kisame, I'd like to speak with my brother." Itachi turned to his brother and smiled wickedly.

"What do you want? I've got nothing to say to you, you bastard." Sasuke spat standing up wearily and getting into a fighting stance.

"Please dear brother, do you really expect to fight me in your condition? Ha ha. Please, don't waste my time with silly games." Itachi said moving over to Naruto's unconscious body.

"Stay away from him!" Sasuke yelled throwing a shuriken at Itachi. He easily dodged it and continued to move closer to the blonde boy.

"Ah, but, alas, I can not. See Kisame and I have orders to take this little brat to Akatsuki headquarters so that we can extract the Kyuubi from him. If I left him alone then we would have wasted all that time following you around." Itachi said bending down to pick the boy up. He hoisted the boy on his shoulder, nodded to Kisame, and they both disappeared in puffs of smoke. Sasuke fell to his knees.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! I couldn't protect him from Itachi. I'm weak and worthless. All those torture filled days training with that snake bastard didn't make a difference. I'm still not strong enough. I'll never be strong enough." He said punching the ground as tears fell down his face.

Sakura watched in horror. She had wanted to get rid of Naruto but she hadn't wanted to _get rid_ of Naruto. 'I just wanted him out of my way. Not gone.' She stood up weakly and walked over to where Sasuke was kneeling.

"We have to go find him. Staying here and blaming yourself won't help anything." Sakura said putting a hand on sasuke's shoulder.

_

* * *

Drip…drip…drip…drip _

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to darkness. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotting flesh and blood. His eyes began to get used to the darkness and he could tell that he was in a cage of some sort. Then he noticed it. The horrible aching in his wrists and the feeling of having nothing under his feet to hold him up. He tried to scream but it was absorbed by the gag that covered his mouth. Suddenly he heard a loud _clank_ing sound and looked in the direction of what he assumed was the door.

"Hello my innocent little kitsune," said a deep cold voice.

Naruto shifted around but stopped after the pain in his wrists became unbearable. He heard footsteps approach him and stop a few feet away from him. The person leaned in and licked Naruto's cheek.

"Mmmmm, you taste interesting, my little kitsune. Maybe I can have a little fun with you." The person said moving closer and stroking Naruto's side sending shivers down his back.

'Sasuke, please, wherever you are, please, save me'

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura jumped from tree to tree. Sasuke frantically searched for Naruto and his kidnappers. 

'I know I'm not strong enough, but I'm coming to rescue you Naruto.'

* * *

Damn. These chappies are getting shorter and shorter. But i can't help it writer's block is a major pain in the ass and it comes to haunt me everytime i think about the story. Gomen!(_bows frantically) _i will try to do better next time. 

Anyways you see that sexy purple button down there (_you nod your head enthusiastically)_ well you may go ahead and molest it to your hearts content along with leaving me a nice lil review. Reviewers also get a cute pic of Naruto and Sasuke asleep together(as long as you don't ask me how i got it or tell them that i have it.) Ja ne!!!


	6. Rescue Part 1

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished this story. You have no idea how long it took me to write this. Anyway, i think this chappie really sucks for some reason but i hope you like it anyway. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Clank!_

The door slammed shut loudly. A tall dark figure with swirling red eyes emerged from the shadows. Naruto slowly raised his head, his once shiny blue eyes dull and tired.

'No! He's back!' Naruto thought as he shifted closer to the wall, trying to get as far away from the person as possible.

The person walked over to Naruto and lifted him up by his hair. Naruto hissed at the pain and stood up weakly. The person let go of his hair and began to walk back to the cage door.

"Follow me," the harsh voice of Itachi said. Naruto followed wordlessly.

They entered a dark hallway and walked down it for a while until they got to a door that led into a large room.

The room was empty except for a large circle made drawn out of some kind of powder. Within the circle was a smaller circle that was drawn in blood on the ground with small kanji symbols, also written in blood, surrounding it. Itachi pointed to the smaller circle.

"Take off your shirt and stand there," he ordered harshly. Naruto discarded his shirt and walked slowly to the circle. Itachi then disappeared in a puff of chakra and smoke.

'What's going on? Sasuke, Sakura, please hurry.'

* * *

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, his Sharingan activated, searching for even the smallest sign that his blonde friend had been there. 

"Sasuke, slow down, we need to rest. You're going to tire yourself out. If we do find Naruto…" Sasuke looked back at the tired pink haired kunoichi with anger, his Sharingan spinning rapidly.

"We will find Naruto…or die trying," Sasuke said in a dark voice before turning back around and continuing leaping from tree to tree, leaving Sakura behind.

"_When _we find Naruto, you won't be able to save him from Akatsuki if you tire yourself out now." Sakura said trying to catch up to the frustrated Uchiha.

"No! I will not stop until Naruto is back."

'Naruto, hold on, we're coming for you.'

* * *

"My fellow Akatsuki members, I give you… the Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto!" 

Naruto's eyes opened wide as the large outer circle caught on fire and seven people emerged from the shadows. Naruto felt the floor move under him as a large rectangle from the floor rose up and created a wall behind Naruto.

A tall mysterious man, that Naruto guessed was the leader, poofed in front of Naruto and made some hand signs. Suddenly Naruto's arms and legs were pinned to the wall by chakra. The wall then lowered back into the floor.

The man knelt down by Naruto and, focusing a bit of his chakra in his finger tips, spread his hand over the Kyuubi's seal on Naruto's stomach. The seal became like a raised scar and turned blood red. The leader then made some hand signs with his free hand.

The circle and the kanji symbols that were drawn in blood glowed. The kanji symbols suddenly rose from the ground and floated above ground. Then they shot into the seal on naruto's stomach (just like what happened when Kakashi sealed Sasuke's curse mark during the chuunin exams)

Naruto's whole body was engulfed in red chakra flames. His face was contorted in pain as his seal burned and hissed. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the face of the leader of the leader.

* * *

"Did you feel that? It felt like Naruto's chakra," Sakura said coming up behind Sasuke who had stopped abruptly. 

"Yeah, but its being over powered by a more sinister chakra," Sasuke said grimly. 'It's the Kyuubi's chakra.'

"Come on, we've got to hurry. Whatever they're doing to Naruto, it doesn't look like he's got much time. Come on, the chakra is coming from this way." Sakura began leaping from tree to tree again in the direction of the strong chakra. Sasuke followed after her.

"Hey what's that over there?" Sakura asked, slowing down and pointing to a small hut.

"I don't know, but, it looks like the large chakra is concentrated in there. Let's check inside. Remember to conceal your chakra." Sasuke jumped from the tree and landed ten feet away from the hut. Suppressing his chakra he began to walk toward the hut, Sakura not far behind him.

* * *

Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip 

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He looked around. He was in a sewer. He could hear growling and something breaking in the distance. He stood up and walked in the direction of the sound.

He walked up to a large cage. Inside was a large fox demon with nine tails. On the cage door was a lock with a seal on it. The seal was crumpled and ripped up and the cage door was shaking violently.

"Kyuubi! What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked the monster in the cage.

"Hello brat, thanks for keeping me inside you, I'll be leaving in a little while. You can have your body back,_ if_ you live through the extraction." Kyuubi laughed evilly.

Suddenly the seal on the door exploded, blowing the doors off their hinges and sending Naruto flying backwards into a wall. The last thing he registered in his head before he passed out (again) was the Kyuubi walking out from the smoke.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura quietly and carefully made their way down a long dark hallway. They followed the weakening pulse of Naruto's chakra, growing more and more afraid of what they might find. 

Suddenly they heard pained cries that sounded very much like a young blonde friend of theirs. They rushed to the door of the room in which the extraction ritual was taking place.

Standing quietly at the door they watched in horror at the sight they saw. Naruto lay on the ground with a man in an Akatsuki robe kneeling over him. His body looked as if it was on fire and the seal on his stomach was glowing red. Coming from the seal was one long fox tail and another tail seemed to be pushing out of the small circle. Naruto's face twisted in pain as he cried out in agony.

"Oh my God," Sakura whispered as she held back tears of sympathy for her friend. Her stomach churned as she watched another of the tails push through Naruto's stomach, his face twisting even more. Suddenly Sasuke disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke.

He reappeared behind the man kneeling over Naruto holding a kunai. He slashed at the man. The man disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke as the kunai connected with his exposed neck.

The fire that was surrounding Naruto was gone and his seal was no longer glowing. The tails slowly began to seep back into the seal. Sasuke knelt down next to Naruto and looked him over. He was wet with sweat and blood was smeared all over his stomach.

'Oh my God, Naruto, what have they done to you?" Sasuke looked up, the Sharingan was spinning rapidly in his eyes. "Whoever did this to Naruto will pay!" Sasuke's curse seal began to spread across his body. He powered up his chidori and ran at one of the Akatsuki members.

'I will kill the person who hurt Naruto.'

* * *

End Chappie. Yay!! Review and tell me what you think. Ja ne!!! 


	7. Rescue Part 2

I finished this a lot faster than i thought i would. Oh well continue.

* * *

"_Whoever did this to Naruto will pay!" Sasuke's curse seal began to spread across his body. He powered up his chidori and ran at one of the Akatsuki members. _

'_I will kill the person who hurt Naruto.'_

Sasuke brought his chidori up to the Akatsuki member and rammed a hole into him. The person fell into a heap on the ground with blood pooling around his limp body. Sasuke turned around and scanned the room with his Sharingan. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

"So nice to see you, little brother." Sasuke paled at the voice. It was Itachi.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he wrenched himself out of the man's grip. He turned around, powered up another chidori and struck Itachi with it. Itachi dodged it as it passed just in front of his face.

"Foolish little brother. I haven't done anything to your little pet fox. This was all our leader's idea, and, if I'm not mistaken, you've already disposed of him." Sasuke glared at Itachi and lunged at him with a kunai in hand.

Itachi jumped backwards and dodged the kunai easily. Then he flung some of his poisoned tip kunais at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up and dodged a few of the low ones but one slashed his arm and the other slashed a hole in the front of his shirt. Sasuke hissed at the pain.

Sakura watched in fear as the two Uchiha battled it out. After she regained a little of her composure, she tiptoed into the room. Suppressing her chakra, she walked over to Naruto's still body.

"Naruto," she whispered. "Naruto, wake up please." Sakura blinked the hot tears that were threatening to spill down her face. She concentrated a bit of her chakra into her fingers and pressed them onto the boy's heart. She gasped in relief as she felt a faint pulse. She was about to heal the boy when she was grabbed from behind by a tall blonde guy with a ponytail and some of his hair covering his face. She screamed and flailed her arms trying to get out of his grip.

"Please, let me go! Let me go!" The man put his hand over her

mouth to silence her cries.

Sasuke turned around to look at where the screams were coming from. Just as he did Itachi put a hand over his mouth and put a kunai to his neck.

"Now cooperate little brother and you may see your little pet alive again." Itachi whispered harshly into Sasuke's ear. He then motioned to Deidara to bring Sakura over.

"We have to continue the extraction before the seal redoes itself, yeah." Deidara tied Sakura up with some rope from his cloak and dropped her on the ground. He then turned to Itachi who was doing the same thing with Sasuke.

"Yes, we must. I will continue it to the best of my ability." Itachi walked over to Naruto and knelt down in front of him and began to perform the jutsu the leader had done. Sakura and Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto's seal glowed red and began to sizzle and his body was once again consumed in chakra flames.

* * *

Naruto looked around. He was once again in the sewer in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi was once again locked in the cage since the seal had redone itself. Naruto walked over to the cage and looked at the Kyuubi.

"Okay, listen up fox," Naruto demanded weakly to the demon. "I ain't got much time left and these guys are gonna kill you if you don't help me." Kyuubi laughed.

"What makes you think that they are strong enough to defeat me, kit."

"One of them is stronger than the 4th and there are about eight of them." Kyuubi stopped laughing and became serious.

"Hm…I see your point kit. Here, I'll give you all of my chakra." Kyuubi leaned forward and reached a hand through the bars. He placed his hand on Naruto's head and transferred 98 of his chakra into the boy. He then slumped back in his cage.

"Thanks." Naruto disappeared in puff of chakra smoke. Kyuubi chuckled.

'Good luck kit.'

* * *

Itachi was almost done with the jutsu when Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He rose up as if in a trance and blinked. His eyes turned from blue to a dark red. His seal stopped glowing and became a faded scar once again. The Kyuubi's chakra whipped and flashed around his body. He grew fangs and claws and nine tails grew from his backside. He got onto all fours and charged at Itachi. Itachi jumped up as Naruto ran underneath him.

Naruto began charging at Deidara. Using his clay and the hand with the mouth in it he created a ton of explosives and he threw them at Naruto. Naruto dodged each one and sped up.

He finally got up to Deidara and with one swipe of his extra long claws, he sliced Deidara in half. He watched in disgust as blood spurted from the two halves of the body and Deidara's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kisame and Zetsu ran at Naruto and began to perform jutsu, but, Naruto was too fast and he dodged the jutsu and jumped up in the air landing behind Zetsu. He cut the man in half as well and then jumped behind Kisame. He then jabbed his hand into Kisame's back and pulled out his heart. He squashed it in his hands and then turned to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting tied up.

He stretched a hand to where they were. Soon chakra began to flow out of his fingers in thin threadlike strings. They flowed to the ropes around Sasuke and Sakura and wrapped around them. The ropes burned and fell away in ashes as Sasuke and Sakura stood up. They removed the gags and were about to run to Naruto when Hidan rushed at him from behind.

Without turning around Naruto used one of the tails that had grown when Kyuubi gave him its chakra to wrap around Hidan. He then crushed him with the tail and let the crushed body fall to the ground in a bloody heap. He then turned to Itachi and growled.

"Get out of here now!" he yelled at Sasuke and Sakura. "Let me take care of this. You guys are too weak to do this right now. Go now!" Naruto then charged up a Rasengan and ran at Itachi.

* * *

Yay!!! Now to sleep off my horrible sickness. Review plz. Ja ne! 


	8. Rescue Part 3

Wow, has it been five months since the last time I updated??? –dodges tomatoes and other produce that faithful and disappointed reviewers throw- Okay okay –sweatdrops- I'm sorry. I haven't been able to update lately. Sorry. I'll try to keep it up better, anyway on with the story.

"_Get out of here now!" he yelled at Sasuke and Sakura. "Let me take care of this. You guys are too weak to do this right now. Go now!" Naruto then charged up a Rasengan and ran at Itachi._

Itachi pulled out a kunai and raced towards Naruto. They collided, Naruto narrowly missing Itachi with his Rasengan and Itachi slightly slashing Naruto's cheek with the kunai. They jumped backwards and began to size each other up for their next move.

'_Dammit, we're evenly matched,' _Naruto thought. Itachi charged at him once again, but this time at a higher speed. Naruto quickly side stepped out of the way of Itachi's attack and using his tails he picked Itachi up and flung him to the other side of the room.

Itachi flipped in the air and landed gracefully crouching on the ground. He stood up and smirked his Sharingan swirling.

"Well, well, well, Naru-chan, you sure have gotten stronger. I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do. _Tsukuyomi!_" Itachi's Sharingan stopped swirling as he looked Naruto dead in the eye.

"Naruto don't look in his eyes!" Sasuke screamed, but it was too late.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back strapped to some kind of cross-like thing. He looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was red and that the clouds were black and flying across the sky too quickly to be normal.

'_What the hell?' _he thought. Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him. Then a hundred senbon appeared around Itachi and then flew straight at Naruto. They embedded themselves into Naruto's body.

Naruto screamed out in pain as the senbon sunk deeper into him. Blood slowly leaked out of the wounds that had just been inflicted by the senbon. Then just as suddenly as they had appeared they disappeared. Naruto panted harshly. Itachi chuckled.

"This is the world of Tsukuyomi. I control time and space. This is the same move that brought down your precious Kakashi-sensei when I came to visit you last Naru-chan," Itachi said. More senbon appeared and flew at Naruto once again. Naruto gasped as pain engulfed his whole body before once again disappearing just as quickly as they had come.

"With your precious sensei it had been 72 hours of me stabbing him with a sword, but since I like you I'll let you off easier. You will be stabbed with a thousand senbon every second for 24 hours non stop." A larger group of senbon appeared and just as before penetrated Naruto's skin. Blood flowed freely from the wounds as Naruto screamed in pain.

- - -

Naruto opened his eyes to see the same red moon and red sky that he had seen only moments ago. He looked forward and saw Itachi looking up at him smirking.

"23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds left to go." Itachi laughed as a cloud of senbon appeared and once again embedded themselves in Naruto's body. Soon Itachi's laughter was drowned out by Naruto's blood curdling scream.

Nice place for a cliffie don't you think??? –dodges produce once again- Geez you guys are mean I was just kidding.

Suddenly Naruto changed from his Kyuubi form to his human form. Scratches and other small wounds covered in blood appeared all over his body. He fell to his knees panting harshly before slowly falling forward onto the ground. Sasuke and Sakura rushed over to his body.

"Oh my God, Naruto!" cried Sakura turning Naruto over so that he was on his back and cradling his head in her lap. Sasuke glared at his brother and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, don't be funny otouto. What could you do? You couldn't even get to poor Naru-chan in time to save him from all this. You're just a failure. Now it was fun but I must be off. See you soon my dear otouto. Take good care of Naru-chan I'll be back for him soon."

With that Itachi disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke. He reappeared on top of a ledge overlooking the giant room.

"Oh and yes, here is a parting gift for you three," Itachi said as he lazily tossed an exploding note (is that what you call those things???) down toward the group. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the note float slowly towards them.

Thinking quickly he grabbed Naruto and placed him on his back and linked his arm with Sakura's. Then he concentrated his chakra and made a few hand signs. Soon there was a pop and the three teens disappeared in a cloud of chakra smoke just as the exploding note hit the ground.

Ooooh a cliffie –quickly puts on raincoat which blocks the hateful produce being thrown- Hahahahaha you didn't get me –gets hit in the face with a rotten tomato- ok who was that grrrrr. –runs off and chases reviewer who threw tomato-

Naruto: Sry about that guys Suki-chan didn't take her medication this morning so she's a tad crazy. Anyway review a lot and then she may review faster this time. Thankies.

Thanks Naruto. Now remember leave me a review and I'll update faster. No reviews no updates. See Ya next time.


	9. Safe At Last Or Not

Wow I can't believe I'm updating the next day. OMG, Armageddon is here! Everyone grab all the chocolate, starbucks and shoes, you can and head for safety!!!!!!!

Naruto: Please excuse Suki-chan, once again she didn't take her medicine this morning and has recently taken a liking to crack.

Hey don't tell them that Naruto. -looks at readers- It is soooooooooooo not true and i did take my medicine this morning so Ha!!! Any ways on with this amazingly sucky chapter of RUNAWAY LOVE!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Thinking quickly he grabbed Naruto and placed him on his back and linked his arm with Sakura's. Then he concentrated his chakra and made a few hand signs. Soon there was a pop and the three teens disappeared in a cloud of chakra smoke just as the exploding note hit the ground._

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura reappeared outside in a clearing about two miles from the Akatsuki hideout. Sasuke carefully placed Naruto on the ground and turned to Sakura.

"You _can _fix him right?" he asked. Sakura turned to him slowly her eyes wide with fear and sadness. She slowly looked back at the bloody mass that was Naruto's body.

"I don't know. His wounds don't look that bad but we don't have medication to stop them from getting infected," she said softly her voice cracking slightly. Sasuke growled and glared at the ground.

"Dammit, that's right. And for all we know, whatever kind of weapon Itachi used in his Tsukuyomi could have had poison on it." Sakura looked at him sadly. She suddenly felt guilty for wishing Naruto away and causing all this trouble. She blamed herself for this whole ordeal.

'_Dammit, I just had to be jealous. This is all my fault. I have to do something to make it right.' _"I can check to see the extent of the wounds and then see if we can make any of the medicines from herbs and other plants that grow around here," she said forcing a hopeful smile before kneeling down next to Naruto's body and putting her hand on his forehead.

She closed her eyes and blue chakra surrounding her hand. She slowly and carefully moved it across Naruto's body making sure to stop at every wound. When she was done she stared expressionlessly at the ground near to Naruto.

"The wounds seem to have been made by senbon. Most of them are moderately small and can be healed with just a bandage and some antibacterial but some were deep and some of his organs were punctured. Even if I could do the surgery I would have to to fix him the forest is not exactly the ideal place for an operation. We need a hospital." Sakura closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Sasuke took a deep breath before picking Naruto up and putting him on his back and walking forward.

"Well then we'll just have to get to a town quickly," he said before jumping into a tree and leaping off with Sakura following quickly behind him.

- - -

Naruto opened his eyes wearily. He looked around and saw that he was in a sewer once again. He sat up groggily and groaned as he felt the cuts on his chest and stomach reopen. He walked around the corner and came to the familiar cage of a certain demon Kitsune.

"Kit we're in trouble," Kyuubi said cutting straight to the chase. Naruto looked up at him.

"Yeah I know. We're gonna die aren't we?" he asked with a mirthless laugh. Kyuubi growled.

"Stop laughing kit, this is serious. I gave you most of my power. Yes I could probably heal your wounds but only the minor ones. You organs were punctured and I don't have enough power to heal you and it will take about two days for me to regain all of my strength and by then you would probably be dead." Naruto looked down at the ground and frowned.

"Shit, unless Sasuke and Sakura can take me to a hospital in time I'm a goner. Dammit, dammit, dammit. I can't just sit here and watch myself die. I have to do something." Naruto clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles started to turn white.

"I'm sorry kit. This is all my fault. Your father told me I was to protect you not let you die by the hands of that filthy Uchiha." Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"NO! I won't believe it. There's got to be something, anything, just something to prolong our time. A medicine that can stop the internal bleeding. Anything to keep me alive. I don't want to die. I'm not ready," Naruto shouted. He felt a tear slide down his whiskered cheek. He quickly fisted it away before looking up at the Kyuubi pleadingly.

"There is one thing, if I can remember correctly. It is made of a plant that only grows in the forest outside of Konoha. I can't remember what it is called but I remember what it looked like. It had a long stem with two edged leaves. This time of year it has a small flower with exactly five heart-shaped petals. Three of them are white and the other two are purple. They usually grow at the base of old tree stumps. If you grind the plant up and boil it in some water and drink it, it should temporarily heal you. But you will still need to get to a hospital. The medicine if you find it will only work of about 48 hours, by then I will most likely have my strength back and be able to heal you but you still need to get to a hospital." Naruto nodded happily and smiled.

"I'll tell Sakura and Sasuke. Thank you Kyuubi." Kyuubi smiled at his host fondly.

"Anytime kit, anytime."

- - -

Sasuke jumped down from a tree and landed in an open clearing. He carefully set Naruto down and began gathering some sticks for a fire. Sakura dropped down and sat down by Naruto feeling useless.

"Sasuke maybe I should…" Sasuke sighed heavily and turned to her shaking his head.

"No, it's ok. You've been through enough, you're going to hurt the baby. Just rest for a while I'll start a fire and then I'll go look for some food." Sasuke continued to gather sticks. Suddenly the two teens heard a groan and turned to see Naruto sitting up slowly.

"Naruto! You're awake!" they both yelled before almost squeezing Naruto to death. He laughed lightly before prying them off of him and straightening his shirt a bit. Then he turned to Sakura and looked at her seriously.

"Kyuubi has an idea of how to save me."

* * *

Ha ha ha ha, semi cliffie. Since you sorta already know what Naru-chan is going to say. Anyways i have a challenge for you readers. You guys like my story Thrill Ride right? -you nod your head- so if i get ten reviews on this chappie i will update Thrill Ride and Runaway Love. So review review review. Ja!!!!


	10. Urgent Announcement!

UPDATE MAY 9, 2010:

Okay peeps! I know I'm the worst kind of person but I've been pretty getting used to a new school last year and dealing with AP's this year. I apologize for my lack of updating but I have an important announcement. I'M MOVING! From . It's much easier for me to post on LJournal so that's where I am moving. I will keep this account on so that access to my stories is still available but I won't be updating on this account anymore. I am currently in th process of moving these fics onto my LJ profile so sometime at the end of this weekend they will all be on there.

For those of you waiting with baited breath and cocked guns for an update from me I will probably have a few updated chappies up on my LJ by the end of this week.

**LJ Journal: http : // numbah1yankee . livejournal . com (remove all spaces of course)**

Once more I apologize for my lack of updates but I should be back for the summer and most likely the next year.

In other news, I have begun to write mostly CSI, NCIS and Leverage fics, Naruto has slightly fallen out of my graces because I haven't read the manga in about two and a half years and haven't seen the show in even longer, but do not despair I am planning on starting two multi-chaptered fics soon so there will be some new blood. Just remember to that this is no longer an active profile so go to LiveJournal for the new stories when they get posted.

Sorry for the third time and thanks for being so dedicated and worried about whether my updates will continue!

**GO TO LIVEJOURNAL FOR MY NEW STUFF AND THIS OLD STUFF TOO!**


End file.
